Lucy (Once Upon a Time)
|personality = Spirited, headstrong, determined, passionate, believing, clever, defiant, bold |appearance = Slender, tan skin, both dark brown hair and eyes |occupation = Student |alignment = Good |goal = To find her father (succeeded) To break the curse (succeeded) |home = United Realms Hyperion Heights (formerly) Magical Forest (formerly) |family = |friends = Henry Mills, Tiger Lily, Cinderella/Jacinda Vidrio, Tiana, Regina Mills/Roni, Mr. Gold/Detective Weaver, Dr. Facilier/Mr. Samdi |enemies = Drizella/Ivy Belfrey (formerly), Victoria Belfrey (formerly), Gothel/Eloise Gardener, Coven of the Eight, Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) |likes = Gardening, ballet, fairy tales, her family |dislikes = The Dark Curse, her step-grandmother (formerly), Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin, her father's lack of belief |possessions = Once Upon a Time storybook |fate = Attends her adoptive grandmother's coronation}} Lucy is a character in the ABC series Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of Henry Mills and Cinderella, and makes her first appearance in "The Final Battle Part 1". History After Henry Mills meets Cinderella, she falls pregnant with his child. In the Magical Forest, during a time of great upheaval, Henry is chased by an unknown entity, and heads to a hut, where Lucy sleeps. Waking her up, he informs his daughter that they have been discovered. She is given the Once Upon a Time book which she vows to protect with her life. Requesting her to get to safety and share the stories, he says his goodbyes to her and has her escape, as he stays back to fight the incoming opponent. Returning to her home the following morning, she finds her house in ruins, and begins to cry, until Tiger Lily arrives. Regretting her decision to leave, Tiger Lily makes it clear that she was right to follow her father's instructions, having kept the book safe. She then instructs her to head to her mother who is waiting, before revealing the fairies prophecised the reunion between her and her father, however, the future is unclear, and she cannot state whether they will be alright. She then advises Lucy to never lose hope. Between this time, the Dark Curse is cast and Lucy is sent to Hyperion Heights, with no memory of her past life in the Magical Forest. Lucy travels to Seattle with a book containing the history of her family. Heading to an apartment, she knocks on the door, and finds a man who opens it and greets him, asking if he is Henry Mills. When he confirms his identity, she reveals herself to be his daughter, to his disbelief. Maintaining who she is, she urges Henry to help his family who are in danger. After the 'Dark Curse' is broken and Gothel is turned into a tree, she happily reunites with her parents and Regina now that her memories from before the curse have been restored. Trivia *During the present day events, Lucy is ten years old.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/892763201821065216 *The manner of her arrival and meeting of her father parallels him and her grandmother in the "Pilot". *Her relationship with her step-grandmother parallels her father and adoptive grandmother in the first season. *She has ran away, sneaked into places, and did acts of theft similar to her father, grandmother, and late grandfather. *Even without her memories, Lucy still believed that the curse was real and did everything she could to restore everyone's memories. After Roni revealed she remembered her life as Regina, Lucy was ecstatic.. *Lucy likely only knows Regina as her adoptive grandmother, as the other relationship (step-great-great grandmother) is a bit complex for her to comprehend.. Gallery Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Family.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Photogrpahy - Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Lucy Birthday.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Tiger Lily, Lucy and Henry.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 1 - Father and Daughter.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 2 - Lucy and Tiger Lily.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x22 - The Final Battle Part 2 - Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Playground.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Jacinda and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Gardens.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Henry and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Ivy, Lucy and Rogers.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Henry and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Jacinda and Crowd.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Ivy and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Jacinda Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x12 - A Taste of the Heights - Lucy and Henry.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Jacinda and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Roni and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Lucy and Roni.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Zelena and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x17 - Chosen - Jacinda Thinking.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Lucy Glass Slipper.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Samdi Voodoo Magic.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Lucy and Roni Vs. Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Disbelief.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Family.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Trapped Jacinda and Lucy.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Heroines Category:Nieces Category:Students Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Characters Under Spells